Wątek forum:Nowości na Harry Potter Wiki/@comment-46.204.68.63-20130825171430/@comment-109.243.38.57-20150707191112
Scraggy napisał(a): 109.243.213.167 napisał(a): Najpierw wspomnę o sytuacji z Wierzbą Bijącą. Snape był raczej nietolerancyjny, a wtedy dostał prawdziwej obsesji na punkcie Lupina,a ściślej rzecz biorąc (żeby czasem nikt nie pomyślał o homoseksualiźmie!) jego zniknięciach i tajemniczej chorobie. Coś mu tam śmierdziało, chciał sprawdzić to na własną rękę. Lily za dużo o tym nie wiedziała, bo nie podzielała jego fanaberii. Szczerze ją to nie interesowało. Może napadł kiedyś Syriusza i kazał mu wszystko wyśpiewać, a może Syriusz sam mu powiedział jak dojść do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. (choć to drugie wydaje się mniej prawdopodobne, bo Severus od razu by zwietrzył podstęp). Chciał, by Severus zapłacił za wtykanie nosa w nieswoje sprawy i myślał, że będzie zabawnie. Pamiętajmy, że Syriusz był dość niedojrzały i z pewnością nie pomyślał o konsekwencjach. A Severus, zadowolony, że w końcu odkryje sekrecik Lupina, odstawił na bok ostrożność. Szczęście, że zjawił się James, bo nie wyszedłby z tego żywo. James może i w młodości był palantem, ale wiedział, że spotkanie z wilkołakiem może się skończyć tragicznie. I tak Snape zaciągnął dług u wroga. Dłóg, którego nie mógł nijak spłacić. A takie są najgorsze. Czytałaś Więźnia Azkabanu? Remus powiedział Harry'emu, Ronowi i Hermionie, że Syriusz okrutnie zażartował sobie ze Snape'a. A Syriusz był wręcz z tego dumny. Nie, Severus wcale nie jest inteligenty, bo nikt inteligenty nie łazi tam, gdzie każe mu największy wróg, więc nie, Severus wcale nie zwietrzyłby od razu podstępu. Nie mówię, że nie był. Pewno i po incydencie był z tego dumny, w końcu Snape zapłacił za to, że ich śledził. Ale po latach sam powiedział, że się tego wstydzi. Oczywiście, że czytałam Więźnia Azkabanu. Dość dawno, ale czytałam. Severus nie jest inteligentny? Sądzę, że jest, ale ta inteligencja objawia się bardziej w kociołkach, ingrediencjach, książkach i tworzeniu zaklęć. Gorzej w używaniu ich w przestrzeni. Zapomniałam to dopisać. Znaczy chciałam, ale wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałam jak. (Możliwe, że to się kłóci z moimi własnymi słowami. Czasem tak mam, kobieta zmienną bywa ;P) A teraz wydarzenie na błoniach. Między Snape'em i Lily była napięta atmosfera. Teraz, jak tak o tym pomyślałam, to musieli się coś kłócić przed SUM-ami, bo takto Lily by go zapytała, jak mu poszło, nie? Albo on jej unikał ze względu na kolegów? W każdym razie Snape wyszedł sam na błonia i napatoczył się na Jamesa, któremu akurat się nudziło. Ja tam nie jestem jakaś mściwa, ale gdybym była też bym pewnie chciała wejść na odcisk swojemu wrogowi, jakbym miała okazję. A James okazję miał. Lily nienawidziła Jamesa, uważała go za palanta, a przy tym była altruistką. No, a Severus, jakby nie patrzeć był jej przyjacielem. Więc nic dziwnego, że go obroniła. Pamiętajmy o sytuacji Severusa. Leżał na ziemii, upokorzony, a cały Hogwart (a przynajmniej część korzystająca z wiosennego słońca) patrzyła na niego, ofiarę. Rzecz normalna w szkołach. Lily pewno wiele razy stawała w jego obronie, a przypominam, że żyjemy w świecie, w którym jeśli kobieta jest silniejsza od faceta, to facet jest ciotą. Tak było od starożytności, choć w dzisiejszych czasach feministek coraz więcej. Więc Severus, mając w pamięci kpiny, poczuł się jeszcze bardziej upokorzony, zwłaszcza, że dbał o reputację pierwszorzędnego Ślizgona. Nie pomyślał, poniosło go i wyszło, co wyszło. A Lily się wkurzyła, w odwecie nazwała go Smarkerusem i się pogniewała. Przypomnijmy jeszcze jedno. Lily była cholernie uparta, więc raczej tak łatwo nie wybaczała. W końcu przez sześć lat (może więcej, może mniej) zawzięcie ignorowała zaloty Pottera. Jeśli Severus chciał ją odzyskać, musiałby się naprawdę nagimnastykować. Dla Lily był to definitywny koniec, ostatnia szansa. Zaprzepaścił ją, więc żegnaj. Oglądaliście kiedyś komedie romantyczne, w których facet nie był idealny, nie zmieniał się, mimo kłótni z ukochaną, próśb, gróźb itepe? A potem dostał ostatnią szansę i to wszystko zniszczył. Tylko, że w komediach zawsze następuje happy end, kończąc się ślubem, albo pocałunkiem. Severus nie grał w komedii romantycznej. To było życie.To Syriuszowi się nudziło, nie Jamesowi. A co do Lily, ja uważam, że jej uczucie do Jamesa musiało się zrodzić wcześniej niż w siódmej klasie, gdy zostali parą, bo przecież to raczej nie było tak, że ona pewnego dnia się obudziła i "Kocham Pottera!". Miłość nie przychodzi z dnia na dzień. Na początku Lily mogła odrzucać to uczucie, bo uważała Jamesa za palanta. I ja nie uważam, żeby słabość czyniła faceta ciotą. Ach, fakt. Syriuszowi. Ale nie zaprzeczajmy, że ta wojna należała do Jamesa i Severusa. Syriusz był tylko wiernym kompanem Jamesa, który lubił żartować i chciał się odciąć od rodziny. Lily. Też tak uważam. Czy ja powiedziałam inaczej? Chociaż możliwe, nie chce mi się sprawdzać. Chodzi mi o to, że na siódmym roku zdała sobie z tego sprawę i zaczęli chodzić ze sobą. Wcześniej mogła być w nim zauroczona. Z resztą sama pisałam na początku, że nie wierzę w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Także taką, żeby nagle, w jednym czasie ktoś, kogo nienawidzisz stał się twoją miłością, chcesz skoczyć za nim w ogień i och i ach!. A co ty sądzisz się nie liczy. Ja mówię, że takie jest życie. Większość uważa facetów zasłaniających się dziewczynami za tchórzy i nic z tym nie zrobisz. Zwłaszcza, jeśli chodzi o Ślizgonów. Tylko, że czasami wiedza nie równa się czynom... Macie tak? Jesteście świadomi jakiś swoich wad, że, dajmy na przykład, jesteście nerwowi. Bardzo często wybuchacie złością, chcecie się poprawić, bo ludziom trudno się z wami współegzystuje. Nawet pociągnięcie ku temu jakieś kroki, ale koniec końców, zmiany są mizerne.Jeśli ktoś naprawdę chce się zmienić, to to osiągnie, choć oczywiście nie bez wysiłku. Tak, prawda, ale do tego trzeba jeszcze posiadać silną wolę i się szybko nie zniechęcać. Niektórzy tego nie mają. Snape zamknął się w swoich lochach, stał się nieprzyjemny, nikt go nie lubił. Czerpał przyjemność z poniżania Gryfonów i niedołęg, pewno dlatego, że sam był kiedyś poniżany przez Huncwotów. Ten sam psycholog, którego zacytowałam na samym początku, mówi, iż udowodniono, że wielu gwałcicieli sami byli gwałceni w dziciństwie. Więc tak to działa. W ten sposób radzą sobie ze swoimi trudnościami. Szczęście, że w przypadku Snape'a skończyło się tylko na poniżaniu, w najgorszym wypadku.Mi się wydaje, że jednak Ślizgoni go lubili, bo jak tu nie lubić nauczyciela, który cię faworyzuje? I myślę, że Snape poniżał też Krukonów i Puchonów, bo tak. Co do słów tego psychologa, no może i tak jest, ale to nie jest usprawiedliwienie. Dodam jeszcze, że Snape z pewnością nie nawróciłby się, gdyby Voldemort nie wybrałby na śmiertelnego wroga Harry'ego. Nic by go nie obchodziło, że mały Neville i jego rodzice mogliby zginąć, jakby Voldemort wybrał jego. (Choć koniec końców śmierć byłaby lepszym losem dla Franka i Alicji). W końcu Snape'a nie obchodziło, że skazuje na śmierć jakieś maleństwo i jego rodziców. Dopiero jak okazało się, że chodzi o syna Lily, a i wtedy obchodziła go tylko ona. Dumbledore nawet powiedział, że nim gardzi z tego powodu. Och tak, zapomniałam dodać "prócz Ślizgonów". W końcu nadal, po latach nie wyzbył się sentymentu do Slytherinu. Może tylko dostrzegł, że ambicje i spryt nie wystarczają. Napisałam "Gryfonów i niedołęg". Ci niedołędzy oznaczali także Krukonów i Puchonów. Sorry, niedomówienie. Dlaczego sądzisz, iż nie jest to usprawiedliwienie? Z resztą ja się nie staram go usprawiedliwić, a zrozumieć. Możliwe, że błądzę w złym kierunku, ale jak na razie to wytłumaczenie mi wystarcza. Nie, nie nawróciłby się. To jasne. Obchodziła go tylko Lily. Nikt inny się nie liczył. Pisałam, Severus był egoistą. Nie obchodziła go ani Alicja, ani Frank, ani Neville. Z resztą Neville'a potem nienawidził, z jakiegoś głupiego powodu na który sam nie miał wpływu. Ale wiele razy tak jest. Cóż, życie. A Sev był egoistą. Lily była jedyną osobą na której mu zależało, może prócz Dumbldore'a po tym jak go zatrzymał w murach Hogwartu i się za nim wstawił po kilkanaście razy. Sorry, nikt, absolutnie nikt nie jest święty! Każdy ma zady i walety... (znaczy wady i zalety!) i nic na to nie poradzisz. Z resztą byłoby nudno, gdyby wszyscy byli idealni. Żeby było jasne, ja nie lubię Snape'a. Ale też go nienawidzę. Sądzę tylko, że jest fascynujący jako postać. Czarny, ale nie do końca. A wszystko za sprawą jednej, małej zielonookiej, rudej Lily.